


Avengers Advent Drabble Calendar 2013

by InnerCinema



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Drabbles, Friendship, I feel like writing christmasy stuff, Multi, and I need snow, and tea and cookies, so far at least, the relationships are more implied than anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know much about other country's tradition but at least in Germany there is the Advent Calendar where you get something sweet everyday as you count down the days to christmas.</p>
<p>I guess the tags say it all ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st of December

The first of December, the first day of countdown for Christmas and maybe finally a domestic one! The kind of cozy evening where you are only surrounded by people you actually like and who actually like you for who you are. And if that wasn’t a new one for Tony Stark!   
A fond smile tugged on Pepper’s lips as she watched said engineer staring intently at a pair of dark red candles surrounded by twigs of fir tree. Many things had gone wrong the Decembers before but this time, there were five more heroes to help her protect Tony’s Christmas.


	2. 2nd of December

The second tray was already in the oven and the kitchen of Avenger’s Tower smelled heavenly. Clint was quite proud of himself: not even one cookie was burnt. And now he could start with the icing…  
“Don’t think you will decorate them all by yourself.”  
“Awww Nat! But I love the decoration best!”  
“Well it’s your fault not inviting me to your little Christmas baking.”  
“Because you never let me write on them!”  
“Because I will shoot your kneecaps if I have to eat another cookie with ‘swallow me whole’ all over it. Now stop pouting and gimme.”  
“Party pooper.”


	3. 3rd of December

Three eyes were staring piercingly at him and he was pretty sure the temperature had dropped a few degrees since his arrival at Nick Fury’s office.  
“Coulson! No! You must stay in on Christmas eve!” Maria now shot him a look of pure terror. “You know what happened last year!”  
“Yes. I am perfectly aware of last year’s … incident –“  
“Incident? A whole town had almost been wiped out!”  
“ … but right now I could not care less.” Phil continued as if no one had interrupted.  
“Alright.” Fury shrugged. “But I will make sure your secret santa present this year is horrible.”


	4. 4th of December

It was four in the morning but a rush of home sickness had all but driven him up to the roof. It was freezing cold but the God of Thunder did not care as he sat down and looked up into the sky. His friends had explained to him this feast they called ‘Christmas’. It made him think of Asgard, parents and friends and also his little brother, wherever he was hiding right now after his flight from the dungeons. Oh, how he wished to have them all near in this most joyous time.  
He almost missed the shooting star…


	5. 5th of December

“Five in favor of secret santa with normal gifts.”   
Steve nodded and started writing down the names on little sheets of paper which Bruce took to fold them neatly and put them into a bag. He could not suppress when he listened to their excited but hushed conversations about who would be tricky to shop for and who was easy to have ideas for. Over a year ago, he would never have guessed that this quite random team would grow up to be some kind of dysfunctional little family and the thought warmed him more than any fire ever could.


	6. 6th of December

“Are those six … elve-bots?” Bruce blinked perplexedly and counted again. Yes, those were six little elves in jingling shoes, striped pants and green shirts and hats following Dummy through the workshop like little duckings.  
“Yep!” their inventor replied gleefully and popped another of Clint’s hideously decorated Christmas cookies into his mouth.  
“I leave you alone for one day and you build an army of… Christmas elves?!”  
“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.”  
“How many of those cookies have you had?”  
“Dunno… twenty-ish?”  
“In the last hour, Sir.”  
“Traitor.”  
“JARVIS, please don’t tell me Clint has drugged them!”


	7. 7th of December

“Seven times in a row? Really, Romanov? How is that even physically possible?”  
Natasha smirked wickedly while shoving the money to her side of the table.  
“You should have listened to Clint when he warned you not to play cards with me.”  
“Who could imagine you would even cheat at Uno?!”  
Six arms rose in answer and Tony gave an annoyed huff.   
“That’s it, I’m out.” he mumbled, rose from his chair and went for the elevator door.  
“What’s he even doing down there all the time?”  
“Helping Santa, birdbrain. And now I have to tell him Natasha’s been naughty.”


	8. 8th of December

Eight new lightbulbs for the chains of lights. Ordered.  
Chistmas elf hats for Dummy, You and Butterfingers. Ordered.  
The inventory of Master Banner’s tea collection. Filed.  
Miss Romanov’s knife polish. Delivered.  
Master Barton’s secret hiding place for presents. Located and censored from Sir’s view.  
Miss Potts’ favorite bubble bath. Restocked.  
Christmas crackers. Ordered.  
Master Coulson’s suits. Back from cleaning.  
Extra Pop-tarts for Master Odinson. Ordered.  
Sturdier StarkPhone for Master Rogers. In Progress.  
Sir’s favorite egg-nog. Ordered.  
Order of Christmas decoration. Canceled.  
23:45  
Sir’s location. Safely sleeping in his bed.  
No more outstanding tasks for today.  
Eco-mode on.  
Good night.


	9. 9th of December

Nine balls of glass big as a fist and shimmering like soap bubbles lay in a wooden box, protected by cotton and cloth. Bruce smiled down at his little treasure, one of the few things he had managed to protect during his travels all around the world. The memories woven into golden thread were kind ones, warm ones, not at all reminding him of the hardship that had been his life up until now. Honestly, he had already given up on seeing them on a Christmas tree again, but now he had a family he wanted to share them with.


	10. 10th of December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> I'm sorry but I will update the chapter for today and for tomorrow together tomorrow since real life is keeping me busy >_

After ten hours of SI paperwork, Pepper wanted nothing more than to fall down on the couch, watch a cheesy movie and eat take-out or cookies or both, she did not care. Her high heels were dismissed the moment she entered the penthouse. Finally home!  
“Stop! Stay right there!”  
She froze and blinked owlishly at her boyfriend who walked up to her, pretty much radiating glee.  
The inventor's strong arms wrapped around her as he pulled her into a warm and affectionate kiss.  
“I’ve been waiting all day to do this…” Smiling, he pointed at the mistletoe above their heads.


	11. 11th of December

Eleven baby agents all but ran out of the gym when Natasha called it a night. At least three of them were crying now but she did not care though she had to admit: she had been a bit antsy lately, maybe too much Christmas.  
“This floor does not have enough corners for your little disciples to cry in.”  
She lifted a brow at the vent above and shrugged. That was probably the cue for Clint to descend from the ceiling.  
“Come on! I’ve got spiced punch and cookies. Let’s watch them piss their pants.”  
Nope, not too much Christmas.


	12. 12th of December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my dearest Sey, the song played during the Avengers Christmas Shopping is this:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESzZLukc3v4&feature=youtu.be  
> for perfection shall always be shared

Only twelve more days to Christmas and except for the mistletoe, some candles and some fake snow on the windows they still had not decorated. It bugged the inventor, especially since he was feeling especially festive this year.  
Therefore, he was now grinning into seven skeptical looking faces. Okay except for Thor. Point Break just looked curious. Anyway: “We’re going shopping!”  
The whole room was one huge question mark.  
“Almost Christmas minus the tree and decoration equals…?”  
“Humongous shopping spree with no boundaries whatsoever?”  
“Bingo, Legolas. You get a chocolate, everyone else get dressed.”  
This was going to be legendary!


	13. 13th of December

Thirteen hours later, it was done. Everyone was done. Clint dressed as an angel was sprawled on the couch, his nimbus bouncing with every snore. Right beside him, Natasha nursed a glass of vodka, too exhausted to pick the tinsel out of her locks. Bruce was curled up in the loveseat since he had hulked out at the department store. Tony and Steve sat on the floor, disheveled but happy and looked through a huge pile of old records while Pepper and Phil had found the eggnog and watched the team fondly.  
But at least, the whole penthouse looked festive.


	14. 14th of December

Steve stared at the fourteen boxes in front of him in disbelief, but looked up, when the billionaire started talking.  
“I know I should have given you those earlier but…”  
“No, this is great. Thank you Tony.”  
Said billionaire seemed grateful for the interruption.  
“Well… I’m gonna leave you alone. Have your moment and… stuff.”  
It was incredible! The boxes were filled with precious items but apparently, Tony had only compiled those things that would trigger the happier memories. However the last box, the smallest of them all, only contained one thing: a framed picture of the team, his family.


	15. 15th of December

For the fifteenth time, Clint tore his gaze away from Pepper. He hated secret santa, really! How should he come up with a gift for the CEO of Stark Industries and girlfriend of a fucking billionaire?! Maybe he could… no, she probably had five of those already. Perhaps… no, Stark would definitely kill him if he pulled that one off. Well, that only meant another all-nighter on the internet.  
One last look at the redheaded woman, though, sparked an idea in him. Yes! This would be perfect! The others could go home, he was the one and only genius! Seriously!


End file.
